<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Around by Frostly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815458">Come Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly'>Frostly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Denial, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, he's in for a surprise, lol minseok...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has always been a thorn in Minseok's side so what should Minseok care if Jongin suddenly seems to ignore him? He doesn't care, simple as that. Doesn't care <i>at all</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! </p><p>this idea suddenly hit me at night and thinking it was going to be a quick, easy thing i started writing it the next day. in the end, it took me a couple of weeks to finish it. i had my ups and downs, but i did have fun writing it! hopefully you guys will too while reading.</p><p>its also my first time posting a chaptered fic, so im excited about that.</p><p>as always, shout out to my beta whos the bestestestestestest &lt;333</p><p>and now without further ado... enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>06/11/20: i edited this story. cause boy was it a hot mess. it's slightly better now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Hyung!</em>”</p><p>A groan leaves Minseok’s mouth, so loud it seems to reverberate through his chest. Why? <em> Why</em>? It had been such a nice day until now. </p><p>He keeps walking, pretending not to have heard. </p><p>“Hyung! Wait for me!”</p><p>If it only were so easy… </p><p>With a defeated sigh, Minseok stops and waits for his nightmare to catch up. </p><p>Jongin doesn’t take long. </p><p>“Hyung,” he pants as he comes up from behind him, out of breath. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To the convenience store,” Minseok says, unable to hide the weary note to his tone. “What are you doing here? Does Ms. Kim even let you go out by yourself?”</p><p>“I’m not a little kid, hyung,” Jongin sniffs in a way that makes Minseok raise an eyebrow and give him a sideways glance. “And mom said I could come if I stayed close to you.” He huddles closer with a smile on his face. </p><p>Minseok scowls. Thanks for <em> that</em>, Ms Kim. How can he ever manage to have some peace if everyone is working against him? Bet Mom was in on it, too. Who else could have told the little gluestick where he was going? Mom has always had a soft spot for Jongin, and can never resist those puppy eyes. </p><p>“Fine,” he says, begrudgingly. “I only need to get a couple things, though, so we won’t be long. And I’m taking you straight back home after.” </p><p>“Okay!” Jongin chirps and proceeds to chatter Minseok’s ear off the whole way to the store, while Minseok mh-s and ah-s occasionally, only half listening, more like a quarter, and inside the store as well, his voice turning into background noise while Minseok peruses different types of coffee capsules and grabs packets of ramen.</p><p>Minseok only realizes Jongin has stopped talking when he looks up and finds himself alone, experiencing cardiac arrest for a second before locating Jongin back by the freezers, staring inside one of the display glasses. He puts a hand on his chest as blessed relief washes over him, and goes to fetch the little punk back. </p><p>“I got everything. Let’s go to the check-out.” </p><p>“Okay,” Jongin says, his eyes still glued to the glass. </p><p>Minseok peers over Jongin’s shoulder to see what has caught his attention so intently. It’s ice cream. Minseok sighs. </p><p>“Which one do you want?”</p><p>Jongin looks up at him with large, glittering eyes. “Hyung will buy it for me?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Minseok nods in the direction of the freezer. “Take the one you want.”</p><p>A toothy smile breaks on Jongin’s face. “Thank you!” he squeals and slides open the display glass, sticking his arm inside to take out his ice cream of choice, a multicoloured monstrosity of dubious taste, unwrapping it and taking a bite on the spot. </p><p>That’s one hundred percent going to earn Minseok a glare from the ajumma at the check-out. </p><p>Unconcerned, Jongin sighs happily as he chews. “Hyung is the <em> best</em>.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Minseok says, eyeing him up before turning and walking away. “C’mon, let’s go pay for this stuff.” </p><p>Red and orange have already started to stretch in the sky by the time they make their way back home. </p><p>“Hyung, why do you have to start high school tomorrow?” Jongin asks, suddenly somber. </p><p>“Because I’ve finished middle school.” </p><p>And thank god for that. Jongin has been the thorn in Minseok’s side since he and his family moved in across the street years ago. For some reason still obscure to Minseok, the kid decided to cling to him and has never let go since, following him everywhere and generally getting in the way. </p><p>And not only at home. Since their neighbourhood’s school hosts both elementary and middle school in the same facility, Minseok has had to endure Jongin’s clinginess for <em> years</em>, without respite. But that’s going to change now. High school is in a whole other facility and Minseok will finally be spared from Jongin for a good chunk of his day. It’s going to be <em> bliss</em>. Minseok can’t wait. </p><p>Jongin frowns, his lips pursing into a pout. “I don’t want you to go.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you will too in a couple of years.” </p><p>But in the meantime... peace. Blissful, blissful peace. </p><p>Jongin’s ice cream hangs forgotten from Jongin’s hand now, dripping colourful drops onto the pavement. Jongin is staring at his feet. “But I’ll miss you…” </p><p>“Ah, why would you?” Minseok says, trying to sound cheerful. “You’ll have Sehun! And didn’t you befriend that new girl too, from Bucheon? Soojung? She’s pretty too, isn’t she?”</p><p>Jongin resolutely shakes his head. “No,” he says, his voice not one to brook any arguments. “Hyung is much prettier, <em> much prettier</em>. And I <em> will </em>miss you, I will miss you every day.”</p><p>Minseok rolls his eyes at the stubborn dramatics. </p><p>“Believe me, Jongin, you’ll be so busy having fun you won’t even have time to miss me,” he says. Then after a moment he adds, “And anyways our houses are across each other, you’ll see me often enough.” Just to appease him. </p><p>Jongin seems to consider that for a while. “That’s true,” he mutters then, but looks none too pleased with the situation all the same. “I can still see you after school.”</p><p>Minseok doesn’t acknowledge that. “C’mon,” he urges, before this can delve into dangerous territories. “I’ll walk you back, before your mother starts wondering about you.” <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Minseok lies in bed, eyes closed but too keyed up to actually sleep, his head full of excitement and what ifs, when the door opens. </p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>Minseok’s eyes fly open. He sits up. </p><p>Standing in his bedroom’s doorway, wearing pajamas, Jongin smiles at him, a blanket clutched in his hands. “Ms Kim said I could sleep here tonight.” </p><p>Minseok stares at him, not really comprehending what’s going on. “Here…?” </p><p>Mom appears behind Jongin then, smiling and carrying a pillow and an extra blanket.  </p><p>“Jongin’s mom called. She said Jongin couldn't sleep and we thought he could do with the company of his favourite hyung.” </p><p>Gaping, Minseok keeps staring, shock turning into betrayal, so intense it’s robbed him of all his words.</p><p>“You two go to sleep, now,” Mom continues and hands Jongin the pillow and blanket before turning to leave. “It's a big day tomorrow. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Ms Kim, and thank you!” Jongin calls after her, and turns back to Minseok, smile wide. </p><p>It takes Minseok a few more moments to compose himself, and when he finally does he points a finger at Jongin. “You’re sleeping on the floor.” </p><p>“Okay,” Jongin says cheerfully and gets to work making a makeshift bed on the floor beside Minseok’s. </p><p>Minseok watches him grimly. </p><p>“Why couldn’t you sleep?”</p><p>“I was sad,” Jongin says as he lays one blanket down on top of the other and then places the pillow over it. </p><p>Minseok already has a suspicion what this is about. “Why?” </p><p>“‘Cause I won’t see hyung at school anymore,” Jongin says with a pout as he gets under the blanket. </p><p>Minseok has to try very hard not to roll his eyes right in Jongin’s face. What did he do to have this kid be so obsessed with him? </p><p>Jongin lies down, rolling onto his side to face Minseok. “I feel better now,” he smiles. </p><p>Minseok looks down at him, jaw working. He can feel something too similar to guilt sparking in his chest. The kid can’t be too comfortable sleeping on the floor like that, without even a mattress pad. Why didn’t Mom give him one?</p><p>He can feel himself caving… </p><p>“Good night, hyung.” </p><p>Goddamnit. </p><p>Minseok heaves a deep sigh. He must hate himself. </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p>Jongin’s head perks up. “What?”</p><p>“Come here,” Minseok repeats, lifting his covers.  </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Hurry.” </p><p>“Thank you!” Jongin scrambles out of his blanket, a big smile on his face, and hastily climbs into bed beside Minseok. </p><p>Minseok scoots over, trying to put at least a few centimeters of space in between them, but no sooner does he manage that that Jongin is already wiggling closer. In the end, he gives up.</p><p>Jongin rests his head on Minseok’s shoulder and sighs contentedly, closing his eyes. “I love you, hyung,” he murmurs. “Good night.” </p><p>Minseok stares at the ceiling, wondering once again what he’s done wrong in his life to deserve this. “‘Night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands come up from behind him to cover his eyes. </p><p>“Guess who?” </p><p>Minseok lowers his chopsticks onto his tray. If Baekhyun’s face hadn’t been warning enough, the voice is a dead give away. </p><p>“Jongin...” he says, more out of misery than playing along. </p><p>Jongin bursts into a giggle behind him and uncovers Minseok’s eyes only to wrap himself around his neck. “Correct!” </p><p>Two years, that was all Minseok had gotten. Two years of relative bliss but he supposes all good things have to come to an end and here they are, once again attending the same school at the same time.</p><p>Minseok unfastens Jongin’s arms from around himself and pulls him down onto the chair beside his. Jongin slides it closer. </p><p>“Hyung, how is your day going? Mine is going well! High school doesn’t feel that different from middle school, in the end, you know? But they already gave us homework to do and it’s only the first day,” he pouts. </p><p>Minseok has to force himself to take a calming breath but when he opens his mouth to speak Jongin glances up, looking behind Minseok’s shoulder. “Oh, Sehun is calling for me,” he says, raising a hand for a wave. </p><p>Minseok twists in his chair to follow Jongin’s gaze and spots Sehun, Jongin’s best friend, standing at one of the tables, two trays in his hands. Sitting on the chair next to him, looking at her phone, is a pretty girl with long brown hair. Soojung, Jongin’s second best friend. </p><p>“That was quick,” Jongin says with another pout and stands up to leave. “I have to go, hyung, but I’ll see you after school,” he smiles and bends down to smack a kiss on Minseok’s cheek. “Bye!”</p><p>Minseok has to fight off a blush. He’s told Jongin time and time again to not do this kind of thing anymore. But as with everything else, Jongin just won’t listen. He only laughs his giggling laugh at him, eyes crinkling in that way they do. </p><p>When he can finally look up from his tray, Baekhyun and Jongdae are looking at him with amused, if a bit pitying, eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A hand on his hip, Minseok watches Jongin as he sits at the kitchen table, <em> Minseok’s </em> kitchen table, merrily snacking on some mixed nuts. </p><p>It baffles him how the kid insists on coming over to his house instead of going to his own. Still, after all of these years. And especially today, after his first day of high school. Isn’t he tired? From all the excitement or whatever? Shouldn’t he be out with his friends?</p><p>Minseok sighs and turns to the fridge to take out the orange juice, because yes, they keep Jongin’s favourite juice in the fridge, and Jongin beams at him when he slides the glass over to him.</p><p>“Didn’t you have homework to do?” </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to do them?”</p><p>“Of course, in a bit.”</p><p>“At your house.”</p><p>Jongin shakes his head. “I concentrate better with hyung,” he says with innocent eyes, like it’s a fact. “And I can ask you if I don’t get something.”</p><p>Minseok stares at him, but Jongin has already moved on, picking at his nuts. </p><p>“Hyung, did you know the school has a dance team?” He takes a peanut out of the mix and holds it out towards Minseok. </p><p>Jongin doesn’t like peanuts, so he always gives them to Minseok.</p><p>“Yeah,” Minseok says, taking the peanut and popping it into his mouth. </p><p>“Me and Sehun and Soojung were thinking of joining,” Jongin smiles. </p><p>“Sure, it could be fun.”</p><p>Bonus: Jongin will be busy a few afternoons a week and Minseok will have some peace. </p><p>“We’ll have to ask for more details. There’s probably going to be some type of tryout.”</p><p>Minseok nods, liking the idea more and more. “You do that.” </p><p>Nuts cleared off the napkin, Jongin drains the last of his juice and sets it down with a satisfied sigh. “Done,” he chirps. “Homework?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung!” </p><p>Jongin plops down at their table, smile radiant as always. </p><p>“Hey, Jongin.” Minseok greets him, much more subdued, but Jongin doesn’t seem to notice, carrying on to chatter merrily despite Jongdae and Baekhyun’s amused looks from the other side of the table. </p><p>“The math exercises you helped me with yesterday went great! The teacher even praised—” he cuts himself off with a soft gasp when his eyes fall on Minseok’s tray. “There’s cucumber salad too?” he pouts. “I didn’t know, I asked Sehun to get me the seasoned bean sprouts…”</p><p>Minseok’s eyebrow raises as he looks at Jongin’s crestfallen expression in amusement. He admits that Jongin looks kinda cute right now, with his bottom lip jutted out like that. This kid… </p><p>“Here,” Minseok says, handing over his chopsticks to Jongin. “You can have some.” </p><p>Jongin’s face lights up and he takes the chopsticks to start digging eagerly into the cucumber salad. </p><p>“Hyung, are you going to Im Taekwoon’s party this Friday?” he asks as he munches. </p><p>“Wait,” Jongdae interjects, eyebrows raised. “How do <em> you </em>know about the party?”</p><p>Admittedly, Minseok is surprised too. Im Taekwoon is one of the popular kids in school. He’s rich, and a trainee under a top entertainment company. He’s always throwing parties since his parents are away a lot, but to attend you have to get an invite, and it’s rarely extended to first-years. Minseok, Jongdae and Baekhyun don’t actually hang in Taekwoon’s circle of people, but they were all classmates in middle school, and Taekwoon always spares them an invite. </p><p>Jongin shrugs, plucking another piece of sliced cucumber. “Taemin knows Taekwoon and told us we could come.” </p><p>Taemin being a kid in the school’s dance team, another first-year, Minseok remembers Jongin talking about him. He frowns. He doesn’t like the sound of this. The prospect of having to deal with Jongin at a party as well doesn’t appeal to him at all. He’s almost tempted to stay home. But on the other hand, Jongin might be too distracted by all the novelties of his very first high school party to pay any attention to him. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re going,” Baekhyun says before he can think more about this. </p><p>“Great!” Jongin beams and sets the chopsticks on the tray, getting ready to leave. “I have practice today,” he tells Minseok with another little pout. “But I’ll text you after I’m done, hyung.” He leans in and plops a kiss on Minseok’s cheek before getting up to go to his own table. </p><p>Minseok can only sigh, focusing back on his lunch. </p><p>“I really don’t get you.” </p><p>Minseok looks up at Baekhyun, only to find both him and Jongdae staring at him. He frowns in confusion. “About what?” he asks, reaching for his bottled water.</p><p>“You complain about the kid all the time, cry to us about what a pain he is to you, and yet you… spoil him.” </p><p>Minseok almost chokes on his sip of water. “What?”</p><p>Jongdae nods. “You do.”</p><p>“I don’t!” Minseok protests.</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun give him matching unimpressed looks. </p><p>“Then what was that just now?” Baekhyun asks pointedly. “With your food?”</p><p>Minseok stares incredulously at them. “It was just food?” </p><p>“Sure it was,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and Jongdae shakes his head. </p><p>Minseok gapes, at a loss for words. Him? Spoiling Jongin? What <em> nonsense</em>? The notion alone is <em> ridiculous</em>. </p><p>“Y’know,” Jongdae starts, casually stirring his rice. “I think you might need to re-evaluate these mixed feelings you’ve got going on for Jongin. Doesn’t look like you mind the kid that much...” he raises his eyebrows innocently and stuffs his mouth. </p><p>Still recovering from the shock of this personal attack, Minseok shakes himself. “What you’re saying is really weird,” he says slowly. “Please never speak of it again.” </p><p>His friends only shrug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party is already in full swing when they arrive, Taekwoon’s house huge and crowded. The music plays loudly and there are people everywhere, talking and laughing, some playing games, but each with a drink in their hands. </p><p>The three of them first go into the kitchen to get something to drink for themselves and then go over to the huge sliding glass doors that lead into the back patio, where Chanyeol and his group of friends are talking.</p><p>“Hey!” Chanyeol greets them when he sees them approaching, his glassy eyes and exaggerated wave already giving him away. “You missed king's cup!” </p><p>“Let me guess,” Baekhyun snorts, clapping him on the shoulder. “You pulled the fourth king?” </p><p>Chanyeol nods, grinning.</p><p>“The thing inside the glass was a murky brown,” Yixing says with a grimace. “It looked disgusting.” </p><p>“It was,” Chanyeol confirms cheerfully. </p><p>Minseok laughs. </p><p>The group chats for a bit, joined shortly after by Luhan, one shot of a questionably neon green concoction in each hand, when Jongin appears, Sehun and Soojung in tow. </p><p>“Hyung!” he smiles broadly, wrapping his arms around Minseok. “You’re here!”</p><p>He’s wearing dark wash jeans that hug his long legs tight and a baggy long sleeved shirt, striped black and red. His brown hair is swept away from his face and there’s a little color around his eyes. He looks… very good. </p><p>“Hey,” Minseok says, looking away from Jongin’s face to greet his friends as well. “How’s your first party? You guys having fun?” </p><p>All three nod.</p><p>“We are.” </p><p>“It’s a good party,” Jongdae agrees over the rim of his drink.</p><p>“Are they all like this?” Jongin asks. </p><p>“Pretty much.” </p><p>A blonde guy in a tank top with very wide sleeves bounds over then, precariously carrying four solo cups in his hands. </p><p>“Here,” he says and hands three to Sehun, Soojung and Jongin. “Try this.”</p><p>Jongin unwraps his arms from around Minseok to take the drink, sniffing at it curiously. Minseok glances inside the cup as well to check. It looks like party punch, if a little darker. </p><p>“Hyung, this is Taemin,” Jongin points with his drink before taking a sip. He scrunches up his nose, not looking very convinced, but takes another sip all the same. </p><p>Taemin bows politely to Minseok and then turns back to his friends. “They’re starting never have I ever in the other room, you coming?”</p><p>They nod, looking maybe a bit too excited to play such a game, but Minseok figures it’s the excitement of first experiences as a whole. </p><p>“Okay,” Jongin giggles and takes yet another sip. “Wow, this is really strong,” he murmurs and then turns to Minseok with a smile, squeezing his wrist. “I’ll see you later, hyung.” </p><p>Minseok follows them with his eyes as they walk away, but Baekhyun’s voice cuts off his staring, making him frown.</p><p>“Why are you being a mother hen? Let the kid experience for himself.”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> letting him experience, I just don’t want him to do something stupid,” Minseok says defensively and turns to face his friend with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t want him to end up like <em> you </em>did the first time you got drunk at your first party.”</p><p>Baekhyun grimaces. “Yeah... that wasn’t pretty... but I survived! Let the kid do his thing.” He drapes his arm around Minseok’s shoulders companionably. “Come on.”</p><p>They drift through the party, refilling their drinks and talking some more and playing a quick round of beer pong. At some point the big couches are left vacant and they hurry to claim them. </p><p>Jongin, Sehun and Soojung reappear after a while. Jongin curls up against Minseok, resting his head on his shoulder, while Sehun and Soojung settle on the couch beside theirs. </p><p>“Hyung, are you having fun?” Jongin mumbles against Minseok’s shirt. </p><p>“Yeah,” Minseok nods. </p><p>Jongin smiles languidly. “Good,” he slides his hand up to Minseok’s chest, leaving it there. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>The night goes on, pretty mellow. They remain seated on the couches, just chatting and sipping their drinks. </p><p>It feels really warm with Jongin pressed up against him, and Minseok can feel Jongin’s giggling against his neck whenever someone says something funny. </p><p>At some point the song changes and Soojung stands up, followed by Sehun, and she pulls on Jongin’s arm to get him up. </p><p>Jongin giggles at her, but before he stands, he leans his face close to Minseok’s. “Watch me, hyung,” he murmurs, looking at him through his lashes, a strange intense glint in his eyes. </p><p>Befuddled, Minseok blinks and watches as Jongin makes his way over to the part of the living room that has been transformed into a dance floor, sliding gracefully among the crowd to start swaying with the music, looking sleek and fluid, downright sensual. Minseok looks away, feeling weird. </p><p>Jongin comes back a while later, breathing hard and flushed happy, and flops on the couch next to Minseok again. </p><p>“Hyung,” he whines reproachfully. “You didn’t watch.” </p><p>Minseok really doesn’t know what to say to that, so he says nothing, but Jongin doesn’t seem to mind, resting his face against Minseok’s chest, curling up. </p><p>“This party is really fun. Really fun. I want to come again next time. Hyung, will you be there?”</p><p>“Probably,” Minseok says, trying to free his arm from under Jongin.</p><p>Jongin smiles, his eyes curving happily. “Next time you’ll have to dance with me, so you’ll watch. You have to watch me dance, hyung.”</p><p>Minseok hums noncommittally, but again Jongin doesn’t seem to mind, starting to rub his cheek against Minseok’s chest. </p><p>“I like you so much, hyung. I really like you so much. Hyung. Do you know that? I really do.”</p><p>Minseok looks down at him, trying to meet his eyes to get a better look at them. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>Jongin giggles and shakes his head. “Just tipsy. It feels warm. It’s so nice, I like it.” </p><p>Minseok eyes him, unconvinced. Maybe it’s time for some water.</p><p>“I’ll get you something else.”</p><p>Jongin nods eagerly, letting him go. “I’ll get what you get, hyung. Same cup, okay? Only one.”</p><p>Minseok makes his way to the kitchen and gets a new solo cup to fill at the sink. Someone crashes into his back, then, almost making him spill all the water. He kind of expects it to be Jongin, unable to wait for him, but he turns around to find Luhan, glassy eyed and grinning. </p><p>“Oh,” Minseok nods. “Hey.”</p><p>“Great party!” </p><p>Minseok represses a smile, amused. “Yeah.” </p><p>“Great booze...” Luhan says and gropes through the array of open bottles on the kitchen table. He takes out one of vodka and pours some in his already full cup. </p><p>“Hey, we’re getting a game of spin the bottle going. You in?”</p><p>Minseok huffs out a laugh. The further into the night, the sillier the games get. He waves his hand. “No, thanks, I’m fine.”</p><p>“You gonna lose the chance to kiss these perfect lips?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I am.” </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re missing.” </p><p>“And I’m fine keeping it that way.”</p><p>Luhan grins slyly and steps closer, caging Minseok against the sink. “Liar, you would have jumped at the opportunity two years ago.” </p><p>Minseok grins, too. It’s true, when he first met Luhan in their first year, he had been quite taken with him, drawn in by his bright personality and the passion for soccer they share, but that had changed quickly the more they got to know each other, becoming obvious that there couldn’t be anything more than friendship between them. It kind of makes Minseok cringe to think about now, but Luhan loves to bring it up from time to time and boast. Especially when he’s drunk.  </p><p>“Thankfully people grow up and become wise.” </p><p>“Impossible. My charm leaves an indelible mark,” Luhan says and pushes forward to stamp a ridiculous, big, damp kiss on Minseok’s lips.  </p><p>Minseok laughs against his mouth and pushes him away, a not so easy fit. “Stop.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, still laughing. “That was awful.”</p><p>“You loved it,” Luhan winks, grinning, and turns around to leave. “I’m going. Come find me if you want more!” </p><p>When Minseok makes his way back to the couches, Jongin isn’t where he left him, and neither Sehun nor Soojung are sitting on the other couch. </p><p>“Hey,” he shakes Jongdae by the shoulder to get his attention. “Where’s Jongin?”</p><p>“He disappeared for a second and came back, and then he and his friends got up and left.”</p><p>“Left?” Minseok frowns. “To go where?”</p><p>“They didn’t say,” Jongdae shrugs. “They kind of left in a hurry. Jongin looked weird.”</p><p>He turns back to his conversation with Yixing, leaving Minseok to stand there, confused. This is so weird, they just up and left like that? Jongin would have at least told him. Minseok sits down, full cup in his hand as he stares dumbly at it. The kid didn’t even drink some water… </p><p>After a while, he shrugs and downs the water himself. Oh, well, he’s bound to hear about what happened from Jongin later anyway, whether he asks for it or not.  <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s much later into the night when Minseok eventually gets back home. Everyone else is already asleep, so he does his best to be quiet as he washes up and gets ready for bed. </p><p>With his back against the pillow, he thumbs through the exceptionally unflattering pics Baekhyun took of Jongdae, his smile stretching into a yawn, and he sends a text to their group chat before putting his phone on the nightstand. </p><p>He’s just about to turn off his bedside lamp when a sudden knock on his window makes the hair on his body stand up on end. He whips his head around and relief mixes with irritation when he sees Jongin’s face looking back at him.</p><p>Mouth tightening, he throws the covers aside and climbs off the bed to go open the window. </p><p>“What are you doing? You scared me,” he whispers sharply, but what he sees when he gets a good look at Jongin makes him pause. </p><p>Jongin looks weird, there’s no smile to greet him this time, and his eyes are rimmed red, looking almost lucid in what reaches them of the muted glow of the lamp.</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“Hyung,” Jongin says, and even his voice sounds weird. “Can I sleep here tonight?” </p><p>Minseok needs only take half another look into those eyes to give his answer. “Yeah.” </p><p>He steps back and lets Jongin climb through the window, putting a hand on his arm to keep him steady. </p><p>Jongin has changed into sleeping clothes, the sleeves of his shirt tugged over his hands. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Minseok asks, but Jongin only nods his head, doesn’t look at him, and silently walks over to the bed. </p><p>Minseok follows, at a loss. </p><p>They settle under the covers, lamp turned off, and Jongin curls up beside him, draping an arm over his waist. </p><p>Minseok stares into the darkness, feeling stumped. He’s never seen Jongin like this and it doesn’t sit right with him. He <em> knows </em>something is wrong. The kid was fine earlier and now… He doesn’t know what to do. </p><p>Jongin breaks the silence, then. </p><p>“You know…” he says, in a thin, tight voice. “I really… I really thought… that I could...” </p><p>His fingers curl in Minseok’s shirt, but he doesn’t continue. </p><p>Minseok peers down at him. “That you could what?” he asks. “What is it? Did something happen at the party?” </p><p>Jongin shakes his head and hides his face against Minseok’s neck. Minseok feels a drop of wetness fall onto his skin. </p><p>Concerned, he wraps his arms around Jongin, holding him close, but he decides against pushing Jongin anymore right now. The kid will tell him when he’s ready. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>When Minseok wakes up the next morning, Jongin has already left. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jonginnieeee :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Baekhyun and Jongdae that make him realize something is wrong.</p><p>“Uh... did something happen?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Minseok says as he chews his pork chop. </p><p>“With Jongin.” </p><p>Minseok blinks, confused, and wipes his mouth with a napkin. “No? Why?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know,” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Jongin is here, but he hasn’t come by our table, and it’s like… Tuesday. That’s two days.” </p><p>“He always comes by our table at lunch,” Jongdae adds. “That seat is for him,” he nods to the chair beside Minseok.</p><p>Minseok frowns down at it before turning his head to look at the side of the lunchroom where Jongin and his friends usually sit. Jongin is there, eating his lunch and smiling at something Sehun is saying. </p><p>“Huh,” he says, and then turns back to his lunch. </p><p>“Have you heard from him at all these past few days?” Jongdae insists. </p><p>“Not really?” Minseok pauses his chopsticks, starting to feel a little uneasy with all this probing. </p><p>“Don’t you think that’s a little weird?”</p><p>Minseok frowns. Jongin <em> has </em>been unusually quiet these past few days, ever since the night after the party, but he hasn’t given too much thought to it. He figured Jongin had been too busy over the weekend, and the kid has dance practice on Monday, so he had just left it at that and enjoyed the extra alone time. </p><p>“He’s busy, I guess.”</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun don’t look too convinced.</p><p>“Right...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The conversation retreats to the back of Minseok’s mind after that, but it comes back later, when Minseok is back home from school. </p><p>He doesn’t know how to explain it, but the house feels… quiet. Strangely so. It’s not something he picks up right away, but rather something that comes to him gradually. </p><p>He tosses around on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but not one seems to work, and in the end he gives up, sitting up and dropping his book onto his lap. </p><p>How does Jongin get any studying done sprawled on the bed when he’s here?</p><p>Frustrated, Minseok picks up his book again and trudges back to his desk, trying to focus, but this odd feeling that something is off doesn’t leave him alone, and he has to give up once again.</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun’s words from this morning resurface in his mind, then, but he promptly shakes the thought off. </p><p>So what if Jongin hasn’t been around like he usually is? Doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong. And anyways why would there be? This just means more alone time for Minseok, which is what he’s always wanted, and he’s going to enjoy it while it lasts. No need to get hung up on this. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day doesn’t start well. Minseok wakes up late and has to run to arrive at school on time. On top of that, once there he can’t seem to find his History book, which he <em> needs </em>today, and he has to start looking for it everywhere, all the while having Jongdae and Baekhyun annoying him with stupid questions. </p><p>“Did you see Jongin yesterday?</p><p>“No.” Minseok says curtly as he rifles through his backpack. He most probably forgot the book at home. Perfect. </p><p>“Heard from him?” Baekhyun insists.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay,” Baekhyun says in a suspiciously placating tone. “Just thought I’d check in.”</p><p>Minseok rolls his eyes. Why don’t they just go and give Jongin a call themselves if they’re so curious? </p><p>“Oh,” Jongdae says suddenly, looking over Minseok’s shoulder. “There he is.” </p><p>Minseok turns around. Jongin is walking down the hallway, Sehun and Soojung at his sides, Soojung with her arms looped about his arms. Minseok feels a weird twist of nervousness down in his stomach.</p><p>Jongin looks… normal. Nothing about him suggesting that something’s wrong or has changed. Just… normal.</p><p>Minseok should turn around, but Jongin is getting closer and he isn’t showing any sign of having noticed the three of them. <em> Him</em>. </p><p>“Jongin,” he calls when Jongin walks by them, the words out of his mouth before he can stop himself and <em> think</em>. “Hi.”</p><p>Jongin looks back at that, finally spotting him. “Oh, hi hyung,” he says with a quick smile, and just as quick turns back.  </p><p>… Ouch. </p><p>Frozen, Minseok stares after Jongin as he walks away, Soojung’s head now resting on his shoulder. Minseok whirls back around, a stunned breath pushing out of his chest.</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun are sporting matching raised eyebrows.</p><p>“That…” </p><p>Minseok shakes himself. “What?” he spits, with a little more bite than he intends, and busies himself with his backpack again.</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun share a look.  </p><p>“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asks after a moment. </p><p>Minseok almost snorts out loud at the question. “Of course I am.” </p><p>His friends look at him dubiously.</p><p>“Whatever, let’s go to class,” he snaps, slapping the flap of his backpack shut. The stupid book isn’t there. “He’ll just come over after school anyway.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Except Jongin doesn’t come over today either. </p><p>Minseok finds himself waiting for him in the kitchen with a stupid glass of orange juice in his hand before realising what he’s doing and stomping to his room. </p><p>Like yesterday, he tosses around on his bed, restlessly. It seems like that’s all he’s able to do now. He’s got peace and quiet and his alone time but he’s not enjoying himself as much as he thought he would. The clock ticking feels like it’s mocking him. </p><p>He’s too used to having Jongin around and the more he thinks about it, the more it bothers him, and the <em> fact </em>that it bothers him in the first place is even more irritating. Why? Why would it bother him? </p><p>Minseok looks around his room, which feels stupidly empty. When did Jongin’s presence start to feel so big? So… significant?</p><p>He remembers Jongin’s distant greeting from this morning in the hallway and it just bothers him further, irritation and confusion mounting inside him. <em> Oh, hi hyung</em>. That’s it. That had been the extent of it. Jongin hadn’t stopped to bound over to him like he usually would, or broken into a smile to rival the sun. He hadn’t, he had just… walked away. Just like that. Without so much as a backward glance. </p><p>In the end Minseok pushes himself up and sits at his desk, set on doing his homework and ignoring everything else. And if he opens his textbook with too much force and presses his pen too hard against the notebook, who’s to say the reason? Not Minesok, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minseok stands in front of Jongin’s front door, shifting on his feet. </p><p>It’s been a good couple of weeks since the last time they spent some time together. Aside from glimpses in the hallways and the lunchroom, Minseok hasn’t actually <em> seen </em>Jongin. Or heard from him. There’s been no visits, no texts, no nothing. At school too, not even a greeting in passing. Basically Jongin has been acting like he doesn’t exist. That’s what it feels like, at least. </p><p>Minseok frowns, looking down at his feet. He doesn’t like it, doesn’t like it one bit and… he might miss him. Miss Jongin. He might miss seeing his smile and hearing his laugh, having him talk and talk and talk like he usually does because does Jongin have a penchant for chattering his ears off, his babbling animated and colourful. Hell, he even misses hearing his whining. He just... didn’t realize how much brighter his days were with Jongin. </p><p>And this is all confusing as hell but… he’s here now and there’s no harm in trying, is there? Jongin might just be too busy, too wrapped up with school and his dance team. It doesn’t necessarily have to mean that he doesn’t want to see Minseok anymore.</p><p>He knows Jongin is free today, though. Knows he has no practice at least, so he’s going to ask him to hang out. Even for just an hour. He can help Jongin with his homework if he’s struggling. </p><p>Swallowing down his nerves, Minseok knocks. </p><p>Fortuitously, it’s Jongin who answers the door, and Minseok opens his mouth to greet him, but the words get caught in his throat when he registers that Jongin is wearing shorts but no top. </p><p>His chest is bare, tapering into a slim waist, and Minseok’s eyes follow the smooth, golden skin to his stomach, lean and with a hint of abs but still very soft looking. </p><p>His hair is damp, falling in thin, sleek strands over his forehead. He must be fresh out of the shower. His skin looks warm from one. Minseok’s fingers twitch. </p><p>When did... Jongin become so handsome?</p><p>Jongin blinks at him. “Hyung.” </p><p>Rattled, Minseok closes his mouth, and drags his eyes up to look at Jongin’s face. “Jongin,” is what he manages to squeeze out. </p><p>“Hi… did Ms Kim need something from mom?” </p><p>Minseok inwardly forces himself to shake out of… whatever this is. </p><p>“Uh, no,” he says, tugging at the hem of his sweatshirt. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out. It’s been a while…” he offers an unsure smile. </p><p>“Oh,” Jongin shifts. He looks almost uncomfortable, and Minseok’s stomach drops. “I’m sorry, hyung. I can’t. I’m waiting for Krystal, she’s coming over.”  </p><p>Minseok’s mind comes to a halt at that, his smile freezing. “Krystal?” he repeats, not understanding. </p><p>Who… </p><p>And then an uncomfortable, disturbing thought hits him, one that makes a foreign, tense feeling rise in his stomach. </p><p>Jongin doesn’t have a… a… </p><p>No... he would have known… right? </p><p>“Soojung,” Jongin supplies. “She goes by that now.”</p><p>“Oh,” is all Minseok says, but he’s not sure the clarification makes anything better. </p><p>“She’s coming over to discuss our next routine. We got paired up for a duo.” </p><p>“Right…” Minseok nods, but it’s hollow. “Well... alright, then. Have fun.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The corners of Jongin's mouth twitch into a barely there smile, and Minseok does his best to return a proper one of his own before turning to head back to his house.</p><p>This… this doesn’t feel right.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok stares down at the single wrapped choco pie sitting in his hand. </p><p>There’s nothing weird in giving it to Jongin. He’s never liked this particular flavour, Jongin’s the one with the weird matcha obsession, and anyways he’s done it dozens of times before. There’s nothing weird in doing it now too. Yeah. Whatever. Jongin will be happy. </p><p>Mind made up, Minseok looks up and starts walking towards Jongin’s table, his stomach twisting annoyingly all the way over. He can see Jongin, Sehun and Soojung laughing. </p><p>“Hey, Jongin,” he says when he reaches them and holds out the choco pie in front of Jongin. “They gave me the matcha choco pie but you know I like the original better. I know you like it, though. You want mine?” </p><p>The table has fallen silent. Minseok can feel Soojung and Sehun’s eyes on him and Jongin is looking up at him in what he can only describe as surprise, eyes large and lips parted, and Minseok feels awkward, and a lot like a fool. </p><p>Jongin blinks down at the proffered choco pie and then up at Minseok again. “Oh,” he breathes, and his throat bobs. “Thank you, hyung, but… um, I already have one.” He holds his own matcha choco pie up for Minseok to see. He gives a small smile. </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>The Jongin Minseok knows would have never turned down an extra choco pie. Least of all from him.</p><p>Minseok draws back his hand. </p><p>“Well…” he says, after a moment. “You can have it anyways,” he sets the choco pie on the table beside Jongin’s tray. “You might get hungry later... in class... or something.”</p><p>He smiles a small smile that he knows doesn’t reach his eyes and turns to go over to his table, quickly weaving through the lunchroom. </p><p>As he sits down at their table, Baekhyun and Jongdae open their mouths to say something, but he only shakes his head at them.</p><p>Lunch is a quiet affair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The more Minseok thinks about it, the more it drives him up a wall, the sadness giving way to angry resentment. </p><p>This is just… ridiculous. Jongin took the decision to stop talking to him, just like that. He just decided they stop talking, and seeing each other, that they just act as good as strangers. Without a reason. Without giving <em> Minseok </em>a reason. </p><p>Did he do something? Did he drive Jongin away in some way? It’s driving him crazy to try and figure out what went wrong and he can’t focus for the rest of his classes, glaring holes into his books while Baekhyun and Jongdae send concerned glances his way. </p><p>The bell rings to signal the end of the school day, thankfully, and Minseok shoves his stuff into his backpack, ready to just go <em> home</em>. </p><p>“Hey,” Jongdae says as they walk out of class. “Video game sesh at my house?” </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Baekhyun nods, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. </p><p>Minseok knows what they’re trying to do, and he appreciates it, but he’s really not in the mood today. </p><p>Jongdae turns to him. “You in?” </p><p>“Um, no thanks, I guess I’ll pass today,” he says as he closes his backpack, trying to ignore his best friends’ hopeful looks. </p><p>He raises his head then, distractedly glancing over, and of course his eyes fall on Jongin walking down the hallway. His heart clenches, just as anger flares up again from the unfairness of it all, and he feels the last thread snap. </p><p>Jongin won’t talk to him? Well, Minseok is gonna <em> get </em>his answers, whether he likes it or not.</p><p>Without another thought, he pushes his backpack into the arms of a surprised Jongdae and strides over to Jongin. </p><p>“We need to talk,” he says and doesn’t give Jongin time to react before he’s grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the nearest empty classroom, Jongin’s own backpack falling to the floor. </p><p>“Hyung,” Jongin says once he stumbles inside, sounding shocked. “What...?” </p><p>Minseok closes the door and spins around to face him. </p><p>“Why are you avoiding me?” </p><p>The question visibly takes Jongin aback. He averts his eyes. “I’m not.”</p><p>Minseok almost snorts. “You’re not? Weird, ‘cause it seems to me you’re doing your best to act like I don’t even exist.”</p><p>Jongin frowns, fidgeting on his spot. “It’s not like that…”</p><p>“No? It looks exactly like that to me. To the whole <em> world</em>.”</p><p>“Hyung… why…” Jongin fumbles with his words, shoulders hunched, looking progressively more backed into a corner. “I… what do you care anyway?” he snaps, in the end, still not looking Minseok in the eyes. </p><p>“What do I <em> care</em>?” Minseok repeats incredulously. “Of course I care! Of course I care if you're avoiding me! I freaking <em> like </em>you!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?” Minseok repeats, taken off guard by what just came out of his own mouth, and then the reality of the words hits him like a ton of bricks. </p><p>He likes Jongin… he does... he <em> likes </em>Jongin. Like a lot. Like “I want to be your boyfriend” like. Like “I want to kiss you every morning before the bell rings” like. Like “I want to cuddle you in my bed after homework and go to parties with you and let you drag me onto the dance floor and feed you orange juice” like. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>The realisation almost leaves him out of breath. </p><p>Jongin is staring at him with big eyes. “Is this a joke?” he asks after a moment. </p><p>That makes Minseok’s reeling mind come to halt. “What? A joke? Why would you…”</p><p>“Because you know I liked you.”</p><p>Past tense, fuck. </p><p>“No,” Minseok shakes his head, taking a small step towards Jongin. “No, this isn’t a joke. Jongin, I mean it. I like you. You… you don’t anymore?”</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“Of course,” Minseok says quickly. “Of course, it matters. It matters everything. I like you too, I want you to like me back. I want to be with you, Jonginー<em>why </em> have you been avoiding me?” </p><p>Jongin frowns at the floor, crossing his arms. </p><p>“I saw you.” </p><p>“You saw me?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You saw me what?”</p><p>Jongin doesn’t look at him, stubbornly keeping his eyes trained on the floor. “You and Luhan. Your… your kiss.”</p><p>Minseok’s mind spins disorientedly as he tries to understand what Jongin is talking about. “Our kiss?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongin’s frowns deepens. “At the party.”</p><p>“At the party?” Minseok repeats dumbly, and then finally it clicks. “Wait… wait, you mean the kiss Luhan smushed on my face in the kitchen when he was <em> drunk</em>?”</p><p>That… that can’t be the <em> reason</em>. Not this one. Not one that doesn’t even have cause to <em> exist</em>. </p><p>Jongin shrugs, hugging his crossed arms closer to himself. </p><p>Minseok stares at his face, at a loss. “Jongin… <em> Jongin</em>.”</p><p>“What?” Jongin says defensively. </p><p>“That…” the words almost fail him. “You got it all wrong, it wasn’t like that at all, we didn’t…” He shakes his head. “You decided to avoid me for something you <em> thought </em>you saw?” </p><p>Jongin seems to bristle at that, and turns to Minseok sharply. “Do you know how much it hurt me? Seeing that? I’ve liked you since <em> forever</em>, hyung.” </p><p>No more past tense. Thank god. </p><p>“Jongin, it never happened! I swear! Not in the way you think.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“It <em> means </em>that it wasn’t a real kiss,” Minseok takes another step towards him. “There is nothing between me and Luhan. He was just drunk and messing around.”</p><p>Jongin is looking small and unsure now. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Minseok nods, tentatively reaching for him.</p><p>Jongin stares, his eyes scanning Minseok’s face, and then throws himself at him, letting loose a heavy breath.</p><p>Minseok catches him, the momentum making him stumble back a step.</p><p>“Oh, hyung,” Jongin wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck, burying his face in his hair. “I’m so glad. I really thought that you…” He shakes his head, and hugs Minseok tighter. </p><p>Minseok slides a hand into his hair, feeling light, and deadly relieved to have Jongin close once again. “It’s okay,” he murmurs.</p><p>“These weeks have been hell.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Minseok huffs. “You gave me some serious whiplash, you brat.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ve missed you so much. I wanted to just cave and come over and hug you so many times, Sehun and Soojung had to talk me out of it every time.” Jongin draws back to look him in the eyes. “Do you really like me, hyung?” he asks, looking vulnerable and so beautiful, and the answer is already on the tip of Minseok’s tongue. </p><p>Minseok nods. “Yes,” he says, and no sooner has the word left his mouth that Jongin’s eyes light up and Jongin is pressing his lips to his. </p><p>It kind of takes Minseok off guard. He’d never thought of kissing Jongin and yet here he is now, Jongin in his arms and his mouth on his, and it just… it feels right. It feels amazing.  </p><p>Jongin’s lips are soft and sweet as they slide against his, eager but slow, almost tentative, and it makes him hold Jongin tighter against himself, pressing more firmly against his mouth. </p><p>He keeps the kiss gentle, savouring the plushness of Jongin’s pretty, rosy mouth, how nicely it slots against his. Experimentally, he slides out the tip of his tongue and licks gently at the seam of Jongin’s lips.</p><p>Jongin makes a soft sound and parts for him, eagerly touching his tongue with his, curling it around it. This feels just as perfect, and Minseok cradles Jongin’s head and kisses him deeply, feeling him melt sweetly in his arms.</p><p>There’s a hint of chocolatey matcha on Jongin’s tongue, and Minseok thinks he might just become inclined to the flavour if he gets to taste it this way. </p><p>He doesn't know how much time passes in between all this kissing, just that it’s pretty addictive, but Jongin is smiling when they eventually part. </p><p>“Hyung,” he purrs happily, eyes crinkled, and clings to him.</p><p>It makes warmth curl inside Minseok’s body and he sighs, hugging Jongin tighter. </p><p>Honestly, this is all so crazy. </p><p>“You’re a wicked, wicked thing. What did you do to me?”</p><p>Jongin giggles, a light and happy sound, and rubs their cheeks together. </p><p>It does something to Minseok’s heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minseok drops the box of cereals in his basket and walks on, movements fairly hindered by the weight of tired, sleepy boyfriend he’s lugging around draped over his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you do as I told you and went straight home after practice?” he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance team is preparing for the year end performance, so that means extended practice hours. Grueling, extended practice hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin shakes his head, lips rubbing against Minseok’s neck. “I wanted to see hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to fall asleep in the middle of this aisle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not,” Jongin mumbles, sounding precisely like he’s about to fall asleep in the middle of the aisle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok only sighs again, knowing he can never win with Jongin on this stuff, and holds up the shopping list his mom gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he groans, skimming the little piece of paper. “I forgot the seaweed flakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin hums. “I’ll get them,” he says and slowly unwraps his arms from around Minseok’s neck. “Aisle four?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minseok nods, unable to help a smile at his pouty lips and heavy eyes, and watches as Jongin shuffles sleepily around the corner. “Don’t fall asleep,” he teases, calling after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues his shopping, stopping at the frozen section to get a pack of shredded pollock. Jongin returns a few moments later, handing him the seaweed flakes, and Minseok takes the bag and turns to give him a thank you kiss, but Jongin isn’t looking at him, eyes focused on the inside of one of the freezers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok glances over as well and huffs out a laugh. Ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take one and then we can go to the check-out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin grins, turning to him. “Thank you, hyung,” he says and leans over to kiss him, sweet and lingering, pressing another quick kiss on Minseok’s mouth before pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides open the display glass and takes out his ice cream, the same multicoloured monstrosity of course, unwrapping it before he takes a bite right then and there, as usual with no care for the bad looks Minseok gets from the ajumma at the check-out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Minseok is in love, just a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohhh happy ending!!!! </p><p>xiukai, you guys. two dumb dumbs. </p><p>anyways, this is it! i hope you all had a good time reading and thank you so much!! </p><p>see you next time &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>